


庭审

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: 警告：Alpha!GG X Omega!AD，特别雷，特别雷，特别特别特别雷！作者已经自行开除粉籍，谢谢





	庭审

“1945年12月23日，威森加摩特别法庭庭审。审理阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布莱恩·邓布利多诉盖勒特·格林德沃，涉嫌非法拘禁、限制人身自由、诬陷、诽谤等多项罪名，现在开庭。”  
法庭的观众席上还是吵吵嚷嚷的，连威森加摩首席提贝卢斯·奥格登宣布开庭的声音都差点被盖过去，让这位已经上了年纪的老巫师不得不举着魔杖放大自己的声音：“肃静！”  
……现在这终于有点像个法庭的样子了。  
第二天的报纸专题这样描述这次庭审：  
“早上9点，开庭时分。  
原告阿不思·邓布利多坐在一把柔软的高背椅上，他剃掉了胡子，看起来比几个月前最后一次出现在世人面前时憔悴了一些，不过精神尚好。但从他控告黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的罪名看来，他在决斗战败之后的日子并不好过。  
众所周知，纽蒙伽德在圣徒的反对者眼中无异于地狱，但也有传言称，邓布利多并未被关押在那里。这其中的内幕，也许能够在本次庭审中揭开。而邓布利多，他从数月前和格林德沃面对面的决斗，到如今只能狼狈逃亡，在开庭前甚至不敢对外泄露行踪的窘境，他的心情想必也十分复杂。  
……”

“提请法庭注意，早在1944年年末，邓布利多先生就已经因为涉嫌在海外从事颠覆德国魔法政府而受到德国方面的通缉，当然，我能够理解在座的各位不会去关注一个外国魔法政府的通缉名单，故此，向大家展示在当时，由德国魔法政府向英国魔法部发出的通缉令，当时的英国魔法部并未就此做出回复，但是，我国魔法部已经尽到了通知的义务，并对英国方面的不配合表示深切遗憾。”  
“我出示这份证据，是为了提醒各位，至少在德国境内，对邓布利多先生的拘禁、监视居住等举措，于德国魔法政府、或是德国巫师首脑格林德沃先生的立场来看，都是合理合法的。谢谢。”  
被告律师陈词完毕。  
“好吧，我只有一个问题想问被告律师。也请法官们注意。  
作为一个德国魔法政府的通缉犯，我必须说我在今天之前还从来不知道有这回事，但重点在于，我没有接受过德国巫师法庭的审判，也从未收到过相关的传票、通知等，我以为即使是缺席审判，也必须在通知过当事人的前提下进行？也就是说，在我本人不知情、也无法抗辩的情况下，被告律师代替德国巫师法庭，为我制定了罪名，宣判了处罚，然后由被告方提前执行了。我不由得庆幸，本次控告被告选择了在英国法律的背景下应诉，否则，我要到哪里去寻求我的正义呢？”  
邓布利多在庭上侃侃而谈，最后反问时那双蓝眼睛还在镜片后闪了闪，在格林德沃看来就不免有些故作轻松，但这样的阿不思远比那个在决斗场上冰冷地向他举起魔杖、在他的床上扭动哭泣的人更接近他记忆中的样子。  
当然……他也不可避免地更想让他屈服。  
而他的律师已经在驳斥对方了：“我并没有说，德国巫师政府、或是我的当事人已经对原告判决罪名。但原告在德国境内时停留时，理所当然的只能拥有有限制的人身自由，实际上，他也只是作为德国巫师政府代言人的，我的当事人监视下居住。这是为了保障整个德国魔法界、甚至欧洲大陆魔法界的稳定的合理举措。”  
“颠覆德国魔法政府，这个罪名听起来真严重。”邓布利多语气轻快地说，观众席上出现了一些笑声，“好吧，那么让我们暂且不去提我是如何在没有见到任何德国政府公文，而英国魔法部也没有接到任何通知的情况下就在德国被非法拘禁了四个多月这件事。我想请法庭回顾一下，圣徒的对外发言人赫尔曼先生在今年11月29日回答记者的提问，对于我当时的去向，他是怎么回答的。”

——赫尔曼先生，对于今年7月和格林德沃先生决斗后就下落不明的阿不思·邓布利多，您有什么能告诉我们的吗？  
——哦，我很遗憾。（赫尔曼微笑着摊了摊手）据我所知，格林德沃先生一直十分欣赏邓布利多先生的才华，无论是龙血的十二种用途还是炼金术方面的成就，即使是圣徒中也少有人能达到他的高度。对于邓布利多先生的下落，我没有得到任何消息。但仅以我个人来说，如果邓布利多先生能加入圣徒，我会很荣幸和这样一位智慧的巫师共事。谢谢。

“外交辞令，是一门伟大的艺术。所有人都能在外交辞令里听出自己想听到的意思。”邓布利多取下自己的眼镜擦了擦，“我很好奇，赫尔曼先生作为一名资深的外交官，以他的水准，怎么会在这样一个公开而正式的场合里说，期待和我共事？格林德沃先生一方面拘禁我，一方面又暗示他的属下对外放出消息说我可能加入圣徒，难道不是自相矛盾吗？尽管英德两国已经签订了和平协议，但是我的个人立场仍然和格林德沃先生敌对，我即将加入圣徒这种消息，无疑是完全和事实相悖的诽谤。”  
“反对！圣徒是聚集在格林德沃先生手下的合法组织，无数的德国甚至欧洲巫师以加入圣徒为荣，你竟敢称加入圣徒是对你的诽谤！这是对圣徒的无理贬低和侮辱！”  
邓布利多狡黠地微笑：“是吗？不好意思，我一开始还以为你只是被告雇佣的律师，原来还是圣徒的一员吗？”  
观众席上有些喧哗，法官不得不敲敲法槌：“反对有效。原告请注意你的措辞。”  
“抱歉，我的言辞可能有些过激。”邓布利多从善如流地道歉，坐回他的扶手椅上。  
“尊敬的法官先生，由误入歧途的犯人，在接受改造后转变思想，成为圣徒的一员，我现在就可以举出超过一打的例子，比如那个刺客克鲁姆的弟弟小克鲁姆先生，我高兴地告诉在座的各位，他已经在三天前加入了圣徒，并进入德国魔法部成为了傲罗，而格林德沃先生也不计前嫌地接纳了他。赫尔曼先生回答记者时说的话，只是他就他过去的经验，对未来的一种合理的展望而已。仅以这样一段话，就将我的当事人定性为诽谤，我认为原告的精神恐怕过于敏感了。”  
“但我从未考虑过在任何情况下加入圣徒，也没有考虑过和被告或圣徒达成和解。”邓布利多斩钉截铁地反驳道，“我被被告非法拘禁长达四个多月之久，期间除了被告之外，我没有接触过任何人。请被告律师告诉我，在这种情况下，赫尔曼先生要从什么渠道得知格林德沃欣赏我，又怎么会联想到将来和我共事的可能性？”  
长得漂亮就是有优势，从开庭起就一言未发的格林德沃心不在焉地想，看看那双坚定的蓝眼睛吧，谁会怀疑他的决心呢？  
这位黑魔王的目光下移到邓布利多相对交叠成塔形的灵活十指上，抬手拦住了又要反驳邓布利多的己方律师：“休庭。”

“对面从早上9：15开始突袭，我们已经打退了三波进攻。”双面镜里的圣徒刚刚了一场战斗，灰头土脸地向他报告。  
“真难得他们这么拼命。我还以为你们已经为我把欧洲大陆扫平了呢。”格林德沃冷冷地说。  
对面的圣徒出汗出得更厉害了。  
你不惜亲自出现吸引我的注意力，结果只是为了趁着我无暇分身，对圣徒发起猛攻？格林德沃坐在法官休息室的沙发上，那根深色的带着骨节的魔杖在他的指间转动，也许除了今天的原告之外，无人能够从中窥见他大脑中转动的齿轮，如果我是阿不思……  
“纽蒙伽德那里今天有来过消息吗？”

“格林德沃到底在纽蒙伽德里用了什么魔法？！”那个年轻的傲罗恼怒地从双面镜的另一边冲他大叫，“我们好不容易才攻进去，结果上到第五层就再也突破不了了！”  
“不管你们现在前进到哪里，带着目前救出的所有人，马上撤。”阿不思用上他最严厉的语气，“听着，现在是休庭时间，格林德沃完全能够猜到纽蒙伽德出了什么事，马上你们就会被大队圣徒一起堵在纽蒙伽德里了，现在就撤离！”  
对方不甘心地诅咒一声，迅速地结束了双面镜通讯。  
阿不思双手撑在洗手台上，注视着巨大的半身镜中的自己——在欲望之海里煎熬了四个月之后，天知道对抗格林德沃对他来说有多难，那些记忆时刻折磨着他——他甚至不敢承认那个镜子里眼底发青的人是自己。  
他的胃里有些翻腾，用冷水冲了脸才勉强压下那种反胃的感觉。  
某种无法言喻的焦虑和急躁的情绪笼罩了阿不思的大脑，他抬手砸碎了那面小小的双面镜，又四分五裂了那面镜子，清脆的破裂声让他的心情好转了一些，但这条在过去来说稀松平常的咒语已经让他感到疲惫了。  
“你们这些大人物，总是随随便便的就搞破坏，从来不想想会给我们带来多少麻烦。”一个清洁工装扮的人站在盥洗室门口恶狠狠地说。  
他走过来，粗鲁地把阿不思推到一边，警告他别碍事，然后提着扫把把镜子碎片都扫进了簸箕。  
“我非常抱歉。”阿不思轻声说。  
——可那个清洁工已经离开了。

休庭一小时后，重新开庭。  
被告律师首先陈词：“原告一直坚持他遭遇了我的当事人的非法拘禁和限制人身自由，但以他在德国境内通缉犯的身份来看，我认为我的当事人只是做了正确的事。而且据我所知，我的当事人给予了原告相当优渥的居住环境。至于诽谤的罪名，我的当事人只是出于爱惜人才，才对原告抱有了一些善意的期待，也许他不经意泄漏了自己的想法，但这无论如何都够不上诽谤和诬陷的罪名。法律是严肃的，我想请原告不要以自己的臆测就随意给他人冠上罪名。如果原告仍然对此有异议，我想请问原告，请你务必诚实地回答我，在你受到所谓的非法拘禁的期间内，除了无法自由外出外，我的当事人有过任何故意伤害、或虐待过你吗？”  
阿不思的状态看起来有些萎靡，而被告律师的话让他的神色更为阴霾：“被告律师是认为，优渥的环境就可以抵消一切罪名？我可以明确地说，我不愿意回忆那段时间的经历，就像在纽蒙伽德呆过的人无法回忆狱中的日子，我甚至认为，比起被格林德沃先生非法拘禁，我宁愿去纽蒙伽德度过我的余生！”  
旁听席上一阵小小的喧哗，纽蒙伽德在普通人眼里已经无异于地狱的代名词，而邓布利多竟然说他宁愿去那里！  
格林德沃抬起一只手，瞬间就吸引到了所有人的注意力，他的声音里带着某种迷人的懒洋洋的腔调，但只有阿不思听出了蕴含其中的暴风骤雨般的情绪：“一开始，我并不愿意公开这件事，毕竟这算是我们个人的私事，拿到严肃的法庭上来说不合适，但现在我不得不说了。我没有对阿不思做过什么会造成人身伤害甚至是虐待他的事，我承认，在今年7月我们决斗之后，到12月初他离开的这段时间里，我限制了他的人身自由，我没有让他进入纽蒙伽德，他一直在我家里。事实上，我们是恋人关系。”  
庭上一片哗然，邓布利多几乎摇摇欲坠，躲在旁听席后排偷偷拍照的记者手抖了一下，打开了闪光灯，在咔嚓一声中记录了这一刻的场景。  
审判席上的威森加摩成员们也是一脸震惊，老奥格登甚至忘记要敲法槌维持秩序。  
脸色惨白的邓布利多极力维持着冷静，但是谁都能从他的声音里听出颤抖：“这是被告的一厢情愿……”  
“提请法庭鉴定，我和原告存在标记关系——我标记了他。”格林德沃注视着原告席上的逃亡者，露出了志在必得的笑容。  
“你那是强暴！”邓布利多几乎失控地起身大喊。  
庭上又是哗然，在场的记者记录的手都在发抖：他们在见证历史！  
“反对！”被告律师终于抓住了邓布利多的破绽，“你说我的当事人强暴你，如果真的有这么严重的事态存在，为什么你没有在起诉书中一并控告！”  
“被告在英国应诉。英国法律不承认在Omega发情期内的任何性行为为强暴。”邓布利多找回一点理智，他撑在桌子上的指间发白，“如果被告律师仔细阅读了我的起诉书，我在其中申请了强制令，要求禁止格林德沃先生出现在我周身一百米之内。”  
“据我所知，原告在大众面前一直是以Beta的形象出现的。”律师说，在看到威森加摩的法官们纷纷点头后他似乎又找到了一个新的攻讦邓布利多的点，“首先，我可以告诉在座诸位对德国法律不大熟悉的朋友们，早在三年前，格林德沃先生就在德国推动了一项立法：Omega如果在发情期内遭遇非自愿的性行为和标记，可以视为强暴。结合邓布利多先生在英国向我的当事人提起诉讼的情况，我是否可以这样认为，对于原告来说，被人强暴和标记还比不上保护自己是Omega的秘密更重要？我不禁要怀疑，原告所声称的我的当事人的罪行真的可信吗？”  
旁听席上一阵窃窃私语。  
“被告律师之前已经说了，我在德国境内是通缉犯身份，我在德国起诉格林德沃先生？难道要在大牢里开庭吗？”邓布利多冷冷地反问。  
“原告，”一名法官说，“我们恐怕需要鉴定一下你身上的标记。”  
某种难堪的屈辱在邓布利多脸上一闪而过，他几乎能够感到几个法官对他投来的同情眼神。  
“为了保护当事双方的隐私，鉴定会在休息室进行，现在暂时休庭。”老奥格登宣布道。

鉴定结束后重新开庭。  
负责做鉴定的人是阿米莉亚·博恩斯，邓布利多曾经的学生，她现在是威森加摩的书记官。阿不思还记得她的学生时代，那是个性格严肃的姑娘。  
而现在她也无法保持她一贯的严肃认真了，她念报告的声音也有点抖：“……鉴定结论：被告和原告之间确实存在标记关系。”  
各色的目光投注在邓布利多身上，他几乎有一种自己被扒光了示众的错觉——尤其格林德沃还在用那种肆无忌惮的视线打量他。  
“鉴于本案的特殊性，如果原被告有主张标记是自愿或非自愿的证据，请当庭提出。”老奥格登颤颤巍巍地说，看来庭上爆出的真相已经对他苍老的心造成了一定伤害。  
邓布利多的手握成了拳——举证一向是强奸案中最难的部分，而那些记忆对他来说简直不堪回首。  
“我有证据，”格林德沃放松地靠在椅背上，似乎已然胜券在握，“我和原告在11月底在德国魔法部完成了婚姻登记手续，我们现在是合法的伴侣关系。”  
众人的视线齐刷刷转向邓布利多，他极力忍耐着胃里的翻腾，但被自己惨白的脸色出卖了：“我没有和被告结婚。”  
“我不喜欢公开自己的私生活，但既然事情已经这样了——我可以提供德国魔法部的文件，以及超过5名以上的证人，他们目前正在庭外等候——证明我和原告缔结婚姻关系完全出于双方自愿。”格林德沃的眉间飞快地闪过一丝不耐，但表面依然平静。  
不少落在邓布利多身上的视线已经变了味。  
威森加摩的法官们交换了意见，宣布当庭检验婚姻缔结文件上的魔法签名。  
邓布利多苍白着脸提出要求一起检验自己的魔法签名。  
在检验魔法签名时，法庭传唤了格林德沃的证人们，包括德国魔法部巫师婚姻登记处的两名职员，作为证婚人的一名德姆斯特朗教授，当天在魔法部上班因而目睹当事双方出入的职员数名。  
“他们都是你的手下。”邓布利多冷静地指出，“记忆可以伪造，我唯一能相信的只有吐真剂。”  
“噢亲爱的，你非要这么想那我也没办法。”格林德沃无奈地摊手。  
邓布利多不愿再和他争辩下去，专注去检查那份婚姻文件。  
魔法签名是真的……邓布利多不得不承认这一点，一个个伪造魔法签名的手段在他的脑海中闪过又纷纷被否决，但也并非全无可能……但他恐怕已经没有时间去验证这一点了。  
负责检验的法官们纷纷得出自己的结论，在交头接耳了一阵后回到审判席上，公开确认了魔法签名的真实性。  
邓布利多仍然站在那份文件前面，让人不由得怀疑他是否还能承受今天发生的一切，而格林德沃脚步轻快地走下被告席，手亲昵地搂上他的宿敌和被标记的情人的腰（还顺势摩挲了两下），他深深呼吸了一下邓布利多身边的空气，声音立刻比刚才哑了几分：“我觉得庭审进行到现在已经没必要继续了？亲爱的。相信我，你不会想让我继续举证下去的。”  
恐怖的Alpha信息素顺着空气进入阿不思的鼻腔和大脑，他的腿都在打颤，那些耳鬓厮磨肌肤相亲的记忆几乎要击溃他。  
老奥格登不得不大声清清嗓子引起他们的注意：“原告，请回到你的位子上去，被告也是。”  
“尊敬的法官大人，”格林德沃仍然没有放开他的手，“庭审都到这个地步了，我认为已经没必要继续了，您说呢？”  
“不，”邓布利多一把推开他，甚至让格林德沃踉跄了一下，“请继续庭审吧。”  
双方重新回到各自的座位上，法官们宣布即将宣判，如果还有任何证据，请立刻提出。  
“我有。”格林德沃现在看上去完全不像刚刚那么愉快了，旁听席上的不少人此刻才因为他阴沉的脸色而把他和那名传说中的黑魔王联系起来，“原告离开我之前，我曾经请治疗师为他检查过身体——他怀孕了。”  
现在旁听席彻底炸锅了，一些不稳重的愣头青已经站了起来，意图从依然坐着的原告（他可能只是没力气拍案而起了）那被桌子挡着的平坦腹部里看出点什么来。  
老奥格登也被这荒唐的庭审局面震惊了，他的副手不得不代替他维持秩序，又请几名法官为邓布利多检查身体。  
“我希望你们快一点儿，”格林德沃不快地说，“我的伴侣看起来不太好，我希望能尽快带他回家休息。”  
“我希望去休息室检查。”邓布利多低声说，摇晃着站起来，他的扶手椅在地上划出一声尖利刺耳的响动。  
“只是一个咒语。”一名法官说，“我们完全可以在这里……”  
邓布利多摆摆手，率先离开了法庭。  
——然而格林德沃跟上了他们的脚步。

“家里都准备好了。”格林德沃在咒语生效前的间隙里愉快地解说，“我换了一套包了角的家具，加持咒语的衣服也准备好了，你现在这身衣服可不大安全——我发誓你在家里会过的舒服的。”  
可他的眼神邓布利多再熟悉不过了，那种漫不经心的表面下掩藏着极黑暗的欲念……那些漫漫长夜看不到尽头的绝望记忆又卷土重来了，邓布利多不得不转头回避对方的视线。  
——然后检验的咒语呈现了结果。

书记官博恩斯宣布确认怀孕属实。旁听的巫师们似乎已经麻木了，也许他们一辈子用来震惊的情绪都在今天用完了。  
五十名成员，19票支持被告罪名不成立，16票支持罪名成立，余下15票弃权。  
“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布莱恩·邓布利多诉盖勒特·格林德沃非法拘禁、限制人身自由、诬陷、诽谤等罪名，经威森加摩审判庭表决，裁定罪名不成立，撤销一切指控。”  
原告席上的邓布利多摇晃了两下，忽然捂住腹部开始干呕，在旁听席上激起了更大的喧哗，格林德沃迅速地冲上去扶住了他，从当事人专用的通道离开了。

无数的记者和镜头已经在法庭外等候，虚弱的邓布利多被格林德沃扶出法庭的画面被闪光灯记录。  
格林德沃急着要赶回家，却仍然有心情回答几个问题：“不，我不会把阿尔关在家里，他是个天才，不该在一间屋子里浪费他的下半生，是的，我支持Omega平权，你看即使阿尔把我告了我也是公开应诉的——对被告上法庭的看法？噢，你要知道，怀孕早期的人情绪总是很多变，我们要体谅。不好意思，马车来了，我们要回家了，其他问题我稍后会让赫尔曼来回答的，谢谢。”

第二天清晨第一只猫头鹰为格林德沃庄园带来报纸时，邓布利多刚刚从睡梦中醒来不久。  
——他被捆在一把情趣躺椅上，双腿被分开束缚在支架上，大腿根部和臀部都红肿着，腿间一片狼藉，显然已经被折腾了一晚上，而他仍然坚持着拒绝格林德沃喂给他的麦片粥。  
“如果你再执迷不悟，那我就只能让你下面那张嘴把这碗粥吃下去了。”格林德沃恐吓他。  
阿不思绝望地看着他，但那双蓝眼睛除了让面前的人的征服欲更加高涨之外似乎并无用处，他只能张开嘴含住了那把勺子，吞下了温热的早餐。  
猫头鹰从窗口把报纸丢了进来，格林德沃心情愉快地为他的伴侣念出今天的头条：  
“《世纪审判：格林德沃宣布伴侣邓布利多已经怀孕；魔法帝国终有继承人？》”


End file.
